Fon'Jin
"Don't worry, Zalzir, it only hurts the first time; you'll be dead by the time I strike you again." Fon'Jin is the presumed to be the new leader of the Gurubashi tribe, having somehow managed to form a revolution against the dreaded blood god Hakkar. Unlike most trolls he does not have a fear of fire. Infact, he actually likes fire and tries to encourage his allies to feel the same way, which usually fails. Personality Fon'Jin is usually quite kind for a trollish tribe leader, however if angered he is quick to act. His voice has a deep and authoristic tone to it, and even while talking in Common his accent is not too strong. He is a very good public speaker, as demonstrated by the way he has managed to bring the whole of Zul'Gurub against Hakkar. He rarely makes bad decisions unless rushed or angered, and he can be very vindictive when it comes to trust. Earlier Life Not much is known about Fon'Jin's early life, however some say that neither does he. As many members of the tribe have been told by either mere gossip or friends of Fon'Jin himself say, he once descended into a meditation that was so deep that he chose to forget his childhood memories and to replace them with pure acknowledge of the four elements; Fire, water, earth, and air. It is also said that despite many of his friends being naturally afraid of fire, Fon'Jin seemed enthralled by them. During his teen years, Fon'Jin began to train as a shaman, many of his friends were concerned after not seeing him for a few days on end sometimes while he lay in a trance, communing with the elements to gain acknowledge and understanding of them. The Blood God's Reign Fon'Jin grew up to be a burly troll, good with many short range weapons such as polearms and axes. He also began to worship the elements shortly before reaching adulthood, wishing to know more about the earth which he walked on, the fire that kept him warm, the water he bathed in, and the air that flew around him like a tempest shroud. Out of all of the four elements, the easiest for him to gain the help of was fire. This is because he has always been facinated by it, and most other trolls have a natural phobia to flames, this was an advanatge that went in Fon'Jin's favour. Fon'Jin seeked to overthrow the tyrannic gaze of the blood god, he would preach to other trolls in secret, trying to get them to rise up and strike against the blood god to finally be free. He surprisingly got the attention of many of the trolls in his small village within Zul'Gurub, his friends were instantly up to the task, however others were not so keen at first. It took some time before he had all of his village behind him in his cause, and after many months of secret planning, Fon'Jin gave the mark to begin the revolution against the blood god. Fon'Jin went into an ancestral coma during the first stage of the battle, he informed his allies that they must hold out for as long as they can so that he may join the battle while he is at his peak of acknowledge. Though seemingly unsuccessful at first, the forces made it to the summit of the temple where Hakkar waited. The forces began to attack Hakkar, but alas, most of them did not make it. However half-way through the battle, Fon'Jin finally awoke from his coma, his eyes burning like the core of the Firelands, his soul as strong as the rocks of Deepholm, his movement as swift as a tidal wave, and his strikes were as quick as a lightning jolt. As Fon'Jin would walk towards the seemingly fearless Hakkar, he would crackle with the leaking power of lightning, this would not daunt the blood god in the slightest; this was a mere mortal. But that was where Hakkar made his fatal mistake, indeed Fon'Jin was a mortal, but he had the support of all the surviving followers he had gathered, and the loa of fire, water, earth, and air respectively. After a long and tiring battle, Fon'Jin managed to expose the blood gods most lethal weakness; the heart that lay on his chest, wide open to any who dare attempt to strike the god. With just a few swift movements, Fon'Jin managed to fire a pulse of water, and then charge lightning into it, causing the heart to violently explode. Fon'Jin had done what was thought by his comrades as impossible, he had defeated a Loa. The trolls of Gurubashi were greatly appreciative of the incredible feat of strength Fon'Jin had shown, and how he had brought them all together so that the blood god had been slain. The trolls of Zul'Gurub saw Fon'Jin as their new leader, and hoped that he would be the one to bring the Gurubashi to dominance. The New Empire The new leader of the Zandalari known as Zalzir requested to meet up with Fon'Jin inside the Gurubashi area to discuss important business, mostly centred around the unition of the tribes. Zalzir convinced Fon'Jin to merge with the Zandalari tribe in order to restore the previous glory of the Trollish kingdoms, maybe even greater. Zalzir also told Fon'Jin about his plans to not only unite the tribes, but to also eventually attack Stormwind. Fon'Jin swore Alligence to Zalzir, wanting to see the kingdom of Stormwind burn under his own flames. They both then went on to Zul'Aman, to convince the Amani tribe leader Zul'Jin to also join in the merging of the Tribes. To no surprise, Zul'Jin was keen to accept the offer of merging the tribes, as he saw it asa great oppertunity to conquer more land for his people as well as gain more respect in all tribes. Zalzir did most of the work, but Fon'Jin would add the so-called "useful point" every now and again to ensure Zul'Jin's interest in the deal. After they had gained the forces of the Amani into the new merged empire, it was time to convince the Drakkari. Weeks later, Fon'Jin and Zalzir arrived in the harsh terrain of Northrend. They traveled for days to reach the home of the Drakkari trolls; Zul'Drak. Zalzir was first to approach the mighty Frost King Malakk, however this time Fon'Jin was the first to start talking. After telling Malakk that the new empire already consisted of the Zandalari, Gurubashi, and Amani, Malakk grinned in the thought of power and chose to also swear alligence to the new empire, but on one condition; they rid them of the undeads that gnawed at their feet. After easily defeating the scourge that were currently there, they set sail back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Upon arriving back in Stranglethorn, Fon'Jin was greeted by a familiar face, Gan'Zulah. He approached Fon'Jin about the new trollish empire that he was creating with Zalzir, and to Fon'Jin's surprise, he got on one knee and offered hsi forces in the new empire, Fon'Jin accepted Gan'Zulah's offer and the Bloodscalp tribe were now also considered part of the new trollish empire. Fon'Jin then returned back to Zul'Gurub to plan for what was to come. Current time Currently Fon'Jin is currently inside the city of Zu'Gurub. Planning his next move. Notes *Before Fon'Jin became leader, he was known as simply by the nickname 'Ember' due to his facination with fire. *The name Fon'Jin means 'Lonley Leader' in Zandalai, this is because he is the one lone leader of Zul'Gurub. Category:Troll Category:Leader Category:Shaman Category:Gurubashi